Memories Revived
by bookwarm132
Summary: Genevieve Birch was once called Tara Richards. Then she was marked. She attends the Cincinnati House of Night. But, she's treated differently. She has a mark just like the Forth Former, Zoey Redbird, and shes caught the attention of the nerd herd. With her five friends help can she handle shocking revelations. And why does the winged immortal seem to be so attracted to her?
1. Prologue

_"_ _Tara Richards! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"_

It happened in the hallway of my high school. In front of everybody. At the time, I didn't know how to react. I passed out from the pain of the brand new crescent moon that was dead-center on my forehead.

When I got home, my own mother called me a demon, then she locked me in my bedroom. I packed a bag, and jumped out of my window. I couldn't leave my baby, a black 69 chevelle, behind. So, I snuck back into the house and grabbed the keys.

I drove to my Grandpa's farm in Cambridge, Ohio. What happened there, no one would believe, so I never told anyone. When I awoke, I was in a room with the high priestess of the Cincinnati House of Night and my Grandpa. They asked how I got my filled in moon, and I told them I had no idea

"Var försiktig, min sondotter," my grandpa whispered in my ear when he had to go. I changed my name to Genevieve Birch, to honor my Swedish heritage. I made friends with Cora Fray, Cassandra Novak, Damon Salvatore, Nick Sorrentino, and Tobias Baggins. None of us ever dated, well until the nerd herd, plus a couple of people, came to our school.

* * *

A/N:

This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me. Slow updates. I will try to update every two weeks, but no promises.

 _Var försiktig, min sondotter._ means Be careful, my Granddaughter.

I do not own House of night. All copy rights go to P.C. Cast and Kristen Cast.


	2. Screaming

**Zoey's POV**

" What are we even doing here?" questioned Aphrodite. She was in the passenger seat next to Darius, who was driving. They were holding hands over the center console.

" Because Sarafina asked me to to help her with a student," Lenobia answered. She was sitting behind Darius. Travis, who sat as close as the seatbelt would allow, had a hold on her hand.

Stark, with his arm wrapped around me, asked the next question," Why does that mean we have to come."

" Sarafina said that I should bring Zoey. No, she didn't tell me why- just that it would help. I trust her," Lenobia said sternly.

The next question came from the back seat. From my best friend Stevie Rae. She was leaning against Rephaim when she piped up, " Why would she need Z?"

" I don't know I guess we are about to find out. We are here," Lenobia said looking out of the window. We all turned to look. The large rot iron gates slowly open like in the movies. Behind the gates stood a large school.

The main building looked to about four stories tall with about three surrounding buildings. One was a temple, another was a like out activity building, and I couldn't tell what the others were.

" Do we have to stay," whined the twins who sat on either side of Damien, our only gay one in the group.

" No, if it's not important then we can leave and go back to Tulsa," our High Priestess said. A year and a half ago I was marked. When we are maked we get an outline of a crescent moon in the middle of our forehead. Mine was filled in. Nyx, our goddess, told me I was her eyes and ears of the mortal world. My affinity is to control the five elements, something nobody has never been able to do.

My mentor, Nefret, turned out to be evil. She wanted to be the goddess of darkness. Me and the nerd herd, along with some help, stopped her. Lenobia who used to be a professor took over as the high priestess of the Tulsa House of Night. Now we are at the Cincinnati House of Night.

When we pulled up to the entrance of the school, we all climbed out of the car. The front doors opened and a woman stepped out. She was tall and slim with brown hair and eyes. She was smiling as her eyes passed over us, then they finally stopped on Lenobia.

" Ah. Old friend, it's been a long time," the woman said as she strode over to Lenobia to embrace her.

Lenobia returned her smile with one of her own. " Yes it has Sarafina."

At the moment the sound of huge flapping wings we heard over head. We all looked up to see Kalona, an immortal warrior. About a year ago a ritual took place where Nefret released him to become Queen Tsi Sigil. My people trapped him in the ground because he rapped most the women of the tribe and created raven mockers. Thats what Rephaim was, but Nyx made him human.

Kalona landed on the ground with his wings spread out. Sarafina didn't even spare him a second glance just turned to say something to Lenobia. But she was cut off by two boys running towards her.

" Sarafina!" they yelled. They were both tall. Probably both over 6 foot, bot completely different everywhere else. One had blonde hair, which was cropped short, and green eyes. The other had brown hair and blue eyes. Sarafina whirled around to see who was yelling to her.

When she saw who it was a brief flash of panic went through her eyes. " Damon, Tobias what's wrong?" she asked in urgency.

" It's Genevieve," they said like that answered everything. And apparently it did because she immediately responded.

" Where." The boys took off in the direction they came from, this time with Sarafina following them.

" Do we follow them?" asked Damien.

" I believe so, " replied Lenobia. So, we all took off after the group of three.

When they started to slow down was the first time I heard the screaming. Across the courtyard there was three people surrounding a girl on her knees. She was cradling her head, and shaking it back and forth. When we came crashing through the trees they all looked up.

The ones standing slumped in relief while the girl on her knees didn't even notice us. Sarafina shot forward and dropped to her knees. She grabbed the girls forearm, prying them away from her head. She was talking to the girl trying to calm her down. When it didn't seem to work she looked at the blond boy from earlier and screamed, " Tobias why aren't you doing anything."

" I'm trying but nothing is working," he seemed frustrated that he couldn't help his friend. We all looked at eachother confused. Who where this people? And, why was this girl screaming?

After five minutes the screaming finally stopped, but she didn't move for another two. We had yet to see her face. We were all anxious to know who this girl was. And who everybody else was.

All the sudden her head shot up and her eyes opened. I gasped. The girl had markes just like mine except hers were purple. They were delicately wrapped around her face and down her neck where they disappeared into her shirt. It wasn't just her tattoos that shocked me, it was also her beauty.

She had striking grey eyes and a pale complexion. Her hair was light brown and fell to her waist in tendrils. She was slim yet had noticeable curves. She was the definition of inhuman beauty. Her marks just intensified her looks.

She stared at Sarafina for a few moments, dazed. Then she finally spoke. " Sarafina?" Her voice was quiet and raspy from screaming. Even so it still rang like bells.

Sarafina noticeably relaxed, but she was still worried. " What happened Genevieve?"

" Rose said something and it caused one of the memories that I have… gained to resurface," the girl, Genevieve said.

" And what was the memory?" questioned Sarafina.

" Can I have some water first? My throat is sore." Genevieve asked.

" Of course. Nick can you get her and carry her to the rec room." replied Sarafina, looking to a boy who looked to be of spanish descent.

" I would be glad to." the boy said.

He walked over to the girl and looked down at her. " Oh look at that. Finally someone is sweeping you off of your feet."

Genevieve looked up at him with a glare and with heavy sarcasm said, " You're not my type."

Nick placed his hand over his heart in a dramatic attempt to act hurt. " How your words hurt me so." He still bent down in a somehow graceful manner and picked her up with ease. She immediately swatted the back of his head. " Ow. What was that for?"

" For acting like a jerk, " Genevieve mumbled leaning her head against his shoulder.

Sarafina finally noticed us standing their like lost puppies and walked over to us. She smiled at us apologetically. " I'm sorry about this."

" No its fine. But now we know why you wanted Zoey here," Lenobia answered.

" Yes. That was Tara Richards now Genevieve Birch. She was maked a month ago. And she happens to have the same types of marks as Zoey," Sarafina answered with a fond tone. " Please follow us and I will explain everything," she said.

We all nodded our heads yes when Lenobia looked at us for confirmation. " I suppose so. I must say I'm incredibly curious," she said as we set off after the two girls and three boys . One with a mystery held in his arms safely.


	3. Telling

We followed behind the group of six. They led us through the building and around hallways. We reached two sets of double doors, and they pushed through them. They walked to the other side of the large room that I could only guess was the lunch room. They all sat down once Genevieve was put down by Nick. Sarafina rushed to get water for Genevieve. When she came back and handed the water to her, she sat down herself. Genevieve gulped down half of the water before she talked.

" It was horrible, what I saw," she stated without looking at any of us. " At first it was dark and I could only smell- goddess the smell was awful," it was like she was talking to herself. Like none of us were there. " Then I could hear. Their was crying all around me and it sounded like walking above me. Then my taste came and I could feel that I was dehydrated. I had cotton mouth," she stopped herself on a sob.

Sarafina looked about ready to cry. So did the other five. They were all looking at the girl with worry and fondness. My group just looked at the scene with confusion. " Then finally my sight came, but I wished it didn't," Genevieve carried on.

The girl with blue hair leaned forward, her eyebrow furrowed. " What did you see G?"

" It was hundreds of people- Africans- all stacked against each other. There was body fluids everywhere. But then I looked to my left, and there was dead bodies. Their eyes were all open like the people who did it wanted us to see their lifeless gaze.

" Then the screaming started. There was a baby that was hungry so it screamed for food. There was a rush over my head and then light flooded the dark space. There was a man who clomped down the stairs and stomped over to the baby. He grabbed the baby and pulled out a gun. There was ringing in my ears and then there no more crying. The man had shot the baby."

Everybody looked horrified at the story. Sarafina asked the next question. " Can you tell me the time period Genevieve?"

" Yeah it was the middle passage during slavery. I think I was in the memory of a slave that was brought over on one of the boats."

" Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on, " yelled Aphrodite.

All heads whipped towards her in a second. Genevieve looked at her in question, but then she saw me. Her eyes widened and she looked to be out of breath. " You're marks- they're like mine," she said

" I guess it is time for introductions. My group will start. I'm Lenobia and I am the High priestess of the Tulse House of Night."

" I'm Damien," was said as he smiled at the brunette guy.

The twins went next. " I'm Shaunee and this is my soul twin Erin, " they both smiled at Nick and Tobias who returned theirs in kind.

" I'm Aphrodite and this is my warrior Darius." was said in the voice of my snotty friend.

" I'm Travis and I'm Lenobia's human consort," came the southern drawl.

Next came the cheery voice of my best friend, " I'm Stevie Rae and this is my ex- raven mocker imprint Rephaim."

" I'm Shaylin and this is my mentor Erik Night," came the quiet voice of our newest member.

I went next, " I'm Zoey Redbird and this is my warrior James Stark. He just goes by Sark though."

" Merry meet ," was said to all of us out of respect.

Sarafina smiled at us thankful. " I'm Sarafina and I'm the High Priestess of the Cincinnati House of Night. I'll tell you the names, personality, and affinity of each of the people in this room."

She started with the girl with blue hair and green eyes. "This is Cora Fray. Cora is incredibly smart with a high IQ. She loves to insult people without them actually knowing by using unknown words. Her affinity is to speak and translate any language.

"Cassandra Novak is a peaceful person. Some even call her a hippie. She is history buff due to her affinity. She can see the past in any room if the event was strong enough to leave an imprint," she said referring to the girl with dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

Next was the boy with brown hair and blue eyes. " That is Damon Herondale. Damon is a perfectionist. Everything has to be right. This may have to be apart of his gift. The minute he touches an object he can use it to perfection. He is also gay," Damien smiled at the last bit of information.

"Nick Sorrentino is cocky. He thinks he is god's gift to women. He is a playboy and manwhore. But he is useful because of his affinity. He can shapeshift into any animal. He has Brown hair and brown eyes due to his Spanish descent," was said by Cora.

" Why is everybody commenting on my personality today in a hurtful way?" asked Nick who was ignored by all of his friends.

"Tobias Baggins is a caring person. He hates to see his friends hurt let alone feel it, because he can. He can feel and manipulate emotions. Although he only does it in emergencies," was said about the blonde boy with green eyes.

Genevieve spoke up, " I will do myself Sarafina, Thank you."

" Of course Genevieve," the High Priestess responded.

" My name was originally Tara Richards. I was marked three months ago. When I came to the house of night I choose my name after my Grand-parents. Genevieve, after my Grandmother who died when I was 9, and Birch, their last name. They are both from Sweden.

My affinity is hard to explain, but the best way to describe is like a computer. My brain is like the computer. When I touch you I can access your memories, or files. Then I save them into my own computer. I sort them into people and then I can share them when I'm in contact with someone else," she smiled sheepishly at us.

Stevie Rae broke the silence, " That's amazing. Can you do one of us?"

We all looked at her in surprise. " Um, bumpkin none of us agreed to do that," Aphrodite.

" Look I thank the gesture, but I have no control over it. I consume all of the thoughts that have ever entered your mind. Not just a certain memory," Genevieve said.

" You can do me. I have nothing to hide," Shaylin spoke up.

Again we all looked over in surprise, even the other group. " Are you sure. You will be re-living every thought in your mind. Everything," Genevieve warned.

" Yes." With that one word Genevieve walked over to Shaylin. With a deep breath she grabbed Shaylin's hand and with furrowed eyebrows started to look through Shaylin's memories.


End file.
